Carnival Day
by trackgurl.08
Summary: Kari and Davis go t the beach
1. Carnival Day

This is my first story on this site so don't sew me if it's bad

This is my first story on this site so don't sew me if it's bad. Hope you like it!!!

Kari was sitting in class day dreaming about the digi world. Davis leaned over next to her. "Kari try to concentrate" he said. Kari smiled at him. "Okay". That's what she liked about him. Always trying to help out. Although he sometimes can act stupid but once in a while he can do something really smart.

Davis looked at the clock. "Three, two, one" and them the bell rang. "Yes. Schools out" said Davis. He turned towards Kari. "Uh I kinda uh… wanted to know if you would like to go with me to the carnival" he asked? Kari smiled. "Sure". Davis jumped up. "Yeah". "Are you guys coming" said TK walking out of the room. "Coming" said Kari. 

Davis and Kari walked out of the room together. "Well I have soccer practice in 5 minutes so I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock. Okay" said Davis. Kari nodded. "See you then". One of Davis'steammates ran by him. "Come on Davis". Davis started running down the hall. He waved at Kari. And Kari waved back.

~~~5 o'clock~~~

Davis walked up to Kari's door. He rang the door bell. About a second later Kari came out, wearing short shorts and a tea shirt that went a little above her belly button. "You look great" said Davis with drool coming out of his mouth. Kari laughed. 

"Uh Davis how are we going to get to the carnival" asked Kari? "Were going to ride there" he said pointing to two scoters. "Come on lets go" he said. Kari and Davis rode down to the carnival, and chained their scoters next to the bikes.

~~~Two hours later~~~

Kari and Davis were walking out of the carnival. Kari was eating her last piece of cotton candy. Kari walked over to the scoters. Davis put his hand on her shoulder. "I want to show you something" Davis said. 

"Okay" said Kari. Davis was running in front of Kari. Holding her hand. They ran for about 5 minutes "Wait Davis I can't run anymore" she said breathlessly. Suddenly Davis stopped. They were standing in front of a gate that led to a part of the beach that Kari had never seen before. Davis opened the gate and walked in. 

"Davis were are we going" Kari asked? "It's a surprise" said Davis. Suddenly Davis stopped. "Were here" he said pointing to a rock that was surrounded by flowers. "This is the rock of love. Anyone who sits on it and looks into the pool ofwaternext to it. Will see their true love" he said.

Davis led Kari over to it. They sat down and looked up at the sky. "Wow, look at all the stars" said Kari. "Let's look in the pool" he said. Davis and Kari looked in the pool. "I guess were ment for each other" said Davis. Then they turned towards each other and kissed. Suddenly a huge digimoncame out of the ocean."Oh no it's MetalSeadramon" said Kari.


	2. Carnival Day 2

This is a sequel to the last one, called Carnival Day

This is a sequel to the last one, called Carnival Day. I hope you like it!

MetalSeadramon came up from the ocean.Kari screamed. Davis took her by the hand. "Lets get out of hear" he said. They ran up to the gate. "We have to tell the others" said Kari. "Yeah but how are we going to tell everyone before MetalSeadramon disappears" said Davis. Just then Gatomon and Veemon ran up to them. "Do you need our help" said Veemon. "How did you know that we were here" asked Kari.

"We followed you. Just in case you needed our help" said Gatomon. "Okay me and Veemon will stall MetalSeadramon while you go get the others" said Davis. Kari nodded. "Gatomon you should armor digivolve" said Kari.

Gatomon armor digivolved to… Nefertimon

Kari got on Nefertimon. "I'll be back in a little while with the others" said Kari as they flew away. "Now it's your turn Veemon" said Davis. "Right".

Veemon digivolved to…Exveemon

"Go get him Exveemon" said Davis. "Vee laser" said Exveemon. 

************************************************

"What's the plan Kari" said Nefertimon. "We need to get Cody. His digimon can swim. Okay land right there". Nefertimon landed on the back porch. Kari hopped off. "Stay here" said Kari as she walked up to the slide door. Suddednly the door opened and Cody stepped out with Upamon in his hand.

"Lets go but be quiet" said Cody. He and Kari climbed on Nefertimon. "Cody how did you know we were coming" asked Kari. "Davis emailed me, said that they can't last much longer". "Full speed ahead Nefertimon" said Kari. 

**************************************************

MetalSeadramon hit Exveemon sending him flying to the ground. He de-digivolved to Veemon. Davis ran over to him. "Veemon are you okay". "Yeah". "I'm sure Kari well be here any second" said Davis. He looked up into the sky. "Hey there's Kari". Nefertimon landed. Kari and Cody hopped off. "Let's do it Upamon" said Cody.

Upamon digivolved to…Armadillomon

Armadillomon armor digivolved to… Submarimon

Cody got in Submarimon. And went under water. "Oh no I just that about something" said Kari. "What" said Davis. "Well were going to send MetalSeadramon back to the digital world right". "Right". "Well we don't have a lap top". Suddenly a strange looking man walked up to them.

"I have a lap top that you could use". Kari looked at Davis. "Should we do it" asked Kari. "I don't think we have a choice" said Davis. "Don't worry I know all about digimon". "Okay digi port open" said Davis holding out his digivice. "Hey Cody the gates open" said Davis.

"Okay I have a plan. Hit MetalSeadramon so hard that it sends him towards the computer" said Cody. "Okay Cody. Oxegen torpedos" said Submarimon. "Cats eye beam" said Nefertimon. The attacks hit MetalSeadramon sending him flying towards the computer. Then he was sucked in. "Thank you um.."said Kari. "Mister Glen". "Well I did something for you now you do something for me" said Mr. Glen. "Like what" said Davis. Mister Glen laughed silently.

To be continued…

So what did ya think? Please review and tell me?


	3. Sleep Overs and A New Enemy

Well before I start the story I 'm changing one little thing. Instead of name Mr. Glen (which is a stupid name for a guy in Japan) it's now going to be Mr.Yokito. Here's the story.  
  
Sleepovers and New Enemy's  
  
Kari stared at him with curiosity. There was something about him that she didn't like. It was probably his eyes. They were a very dark back, filled with darkness. Or at least she thought so. "So what is it" she said again.  
  
"You'll soon find out. And when you do I promise, you won't like it". And with that he walked away not looking back. Davis and Cody walked up to Kari. Davis put his hand on Kari's shoulder. "We'll tell the others tomorrow after school" said Davis. Kari nodded not sure what would happen next.  
  
**********Next Day after school**********  
  
Davis walked into the computer room late as always. "Hey guys what's up" he said cheerfully. Yolie walked by him cleaning her glasses. "Well I guess you finally showed up".  
  
She sighed and put back on her glasses. DemiVeemon popped his head out of Davis' back pack."Well guys let's get going" said Davis holding out his digivice. He couldn't wait until he got to the digi world. He looked quickly at Kari and smiled. He didn't want her to worry. "Well here it goes, digi port open" and then there were off to the digital world.  
  
***Digital World***  
  
Davis stood up and stretched. "Well guys let's get goin. The digital world isn't going to clean it self" he said with a smile. Then they set off. It had been a couple of weeks since they defeated Malomyotismon. And life was slowly getting back to normal.  
  
*****2 hours later*****  
  
Davis sighed and drooped his shoulders. "Well I think that's all for today. Lets go home" he said with a sigh. All of the digidestens had to agree. They were probably more tired than Davis was. They were really doing most of the work. While Davis played with the baby digimon. "Okay let's go" said TK holding out his digivice.  
  
  
  
All of the digidestens stood up. They were all leaving when Davis spoke up. "Hey guy's wait I forgot to ask you something" they all turned around and stared at Davis. "Yes what is it?" said Cody. "Well since tomorrow's Friday my parents said I could have a sleep over".  
  
Every ones face lit up. "That sounds great Davis what time should we come over" asked Kari. "Well how about six". Everyone nodded and left completely tired.  
  
  
  
School on Friday came and went. And it was now six. Davis was so happy. He was finally getting a brake from digimon, and his family, but mostly Jun. She was always bugging him about Matt. He was getting sick of it. And Kari was coming and he wished this time his romantic moment wouldn't get ruined.  
  
The first to show up were TK, Yolie, and Cody. Soon after came Ken. It was now about 6:30. Davis was pacing by the door. "What if she got hurt….or she's in a huge traffic jam or..". "Davis it's alright. I already called Kari and she said she might be a little late…remember" asked TK. "Right I knew that". The doorbell rang and Davis almost ran to the door knocking over everyone's shoes.  
  
Davis opened the door and smiled when he saw Kari staring back at him. She was wearing her normal clothes. He half expected that. But he guess he wished she would wear something different. But it really didn't matter.  
  
"Hi Kari come in" he said opening the door. Kari smiled at him and walked in. She took off her shoes, through her stuff next to everyone's, and walked over to the rest of the digidestens. Gatomon followed her. She was pretending to be a stuffed cat. She was now quite used to it. Ever since the weird man Mr.Yokito came she usually went everywhere with her.  
  
Davis went and sat next to her. She blushed lightly. But Davis didn't notice. "Well everyone here's the scoop". As soon as he said that all of the digimon shut up and listened carefully. They new that Davis could throw wild parties.  
  
" I already planned out what we're going to do. First we'll probably just talk and gossip until about 10:00. Then we watch all of the Scream movies until about 2:00. Then we go toilet paper that weird new kid across the street". Everyone started laughing when he said that.  
  
  
  
About 4 hours later they were still gossiping. Yolie and Ken were seeing who could name the most computer programs, while Cody watched. Surprisingly Yolie was in the lead by two. TK was busy having a staring contest with Patamon. The time was now at one minute and it looked like Patamon was winning. After all he won the last five staring matches. Davis and Kari were busy making drinks for everyone. Finally Davis broke the silence.  
  
"So Kari when do you think we should tell the others about you know who". Kari turned and looked at him.  
  
"Well how about before we watch the movies. That way after the movies they won't be thinking about it"  
  
"Sure that's a great idea". Davis was going to say more but when he looked at Kari he stopped. He sighed and walked over to her. Then he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What's the matter Kari".  
  
Kari looked up at him. He always knew when something was wrong with her. "Um..Davis can we talk somewhere else". Davis nodded and walked her to his room.  
  
He quickly shut the door and went and sat down next to her on his bed. "So what is it Kari" he said. Kari tinced up a little and Davis put his arm around her. "Come on you can tell me"  
  
She sighed. "Well after I went home all I could think about was Mr.Yokito. My mom left me a note saying she was asleep and Tai was at Matt's sleeping over. I walked over to my desk and sat down my digivice.  
  
Gatomon was already asleep on my bed. I just stared out my window for about twenty minutes. I felt like someone or something evil was coming. And then I saw him, Mr.Yokito.  
  
He was just staring at me" At this point into the story Davis pulled her closer to him and she had her head on his chest. She felt safe in his arms and so she continued.  
  
"I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my digivice and ran down to him. When I got to him he just stared at me. Finally I asked him what he wanted and he asked for my digivice. I was about to give it to him but then I pulled back.  
  
He asked me again and I refused. Then he started yelling at me about how we were all going to be defeated by him. Then he reached out and grabbed by digivice.  
  
As soon as I felt his hand on mine I felt a pane go through my whole body. As soon as I pulled back he laughed and looked at me. He said I wouldn't be able to resist it. That after a while and would have to join him. It felt like something evil was inside me" Kari stopped for a second on Davis thought he could hear her crying.  
  
Then sobbing she started again. "And then he left me there. I went back up to my room and told Gatomon everything. And now I'm here. But I do feel this urge to go see him. But it's not very strong".  
  
She started to cry again and he lifted her chin up. "Kari no matter what happens you'll always be safe. I know you Kari and the one thing I know is that you're the strongest person I now and as long as I'm here with you I'll always protect you. No matter what".  
  
Kari stopped crying and looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Davis, I know you'll always protect me.." she was cut off by Davis.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. The warmest feeling came over her. She leaned in and kissed Davis back. Davis broke the kiss and hugged her. Then he whispered into her ear. "I'll always protect you".  
  
  
  
Authors note: So what do ya think. It took me a while but I finally finished it. Please review and tell me what ya think. I'll be sure to write another one as soon as possible! 


End file.
